


don't call me baby (unless i'm ready)

by warsena



Series: keep the lover from despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Kaito mówi tak do niej trzy razy, ale dopiero za czwartym razem Maki się z tym godzi.





	don't call me baby (unless i'm ready)

**Author's Note:**

> Nieco zawieruszam kanon, ale naprawdę nieznacznie.

I. the first

— Skarbie.

Maki unosi wzrok znad książki, którą złapała w drodze tutaj i chwile wpatruje się w siedzącego naprzeciwko niej Kaito. Jedzą obiad; Saihara zniknął gdzieś, mamrocząc coś o pilnowaniu swojego laboratorium talentu, Tsumugi szyła od wczoraj nowe cosplaye dla Himiko, która jej w tym pomagała, Kiibo także zwiedzał swoje laboratorium, Ouma chyba znowu przeszkadzał Miu, a Gonta... No, Gonta gdzieś był. W każdym razie wszyscy znikli, a Kaito został z Maki sam na sam, pierwszy raz od dnia przed tym, jak zginęły Tenko i Angie.

Maki przez moment gapi się w Kaito, a w jej głowie krąży gdzieś myśl, że pewnie się przesłyszała. W końcu przeżuwa makaron i odkłada książkę, odzywając się także do Momonty:

— Słucham?

Nie są razem. Oczywiście, że nie.

Kaito podnosi wzrok znad swojego jedzenia i patrząc Maki prosto w oczy, przeżuwa swój posiłek, nim w końcu się odzywa. Jego głos jest nieco inny niż zazwyczaj; nieco głębszy, spokojny, jakiś wyciszony. Przy tym ma w sobie delikatną, optymistyczną nutkę — niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

— Skarbie — powtarza, tak, jakby nie było to nic złego. — Pasuje to do ciebie. Skarbie.

Maki otwiera szerzej oczy, ale szybko się na tym łapie i znowu robi obojętną minę. Kaito ją w tym momencie irytuje, ale sprawia, że w jej środku znowu robi się ciepło. Może to to, o czym właśnie mówił w pewnym momencie Saihara — ciepło, które wypełnia od środka, z którym nie można zrobić nic, oprócz pogodzenia się z nim. Teraz to ciepło ją irytuje, drażni, sprawia, że zamyka usta jak ryba i wpatruje się w Kaito jak w skończonego kretyna.

W końcu jednak ponownie się ogarnia. Sięga po swoje włosy i zaczyna się nimi bawić, spuszczając na moment wzrok na jedzenie. Może na zbyt krótko, żeby Kaito w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę.

— Nie pasuje — mówi opryskliwie Maki. Jej głos nie drży, jest dobrze. Jeżeli jest cokolwiek, za co była wdzięczna przez lata nauki na skrytobójcę, to zdecydowanie kontrolowania wszystkich emocji, jakie ją ogarniały. — Nie mów tak do mnie — prosi po chwili, już mniej zgryźliwie.

Kaito przez moment na nią patrzy ze swoim zwykłym uśmiechem. To ją w sumie przytłacza, mimo że nie powinno — Kaito ma po prostu taki typowy, przytłaczający charakter, który zawsze stresuje wszystkich, nawet ją. Jest uparty i nie myśli zbyt dużo, ale nie jest głupi. Maki miała tendencje do oceniania ludzi pozytywnych i pełnych życia głupimi, ale w głowie Kaito było zdecydowanie dużo dobrych rzeczy.

Jego serce może po prostu było większe od rozumu.

— W porządku — mówi w końcu, a Maki mimowolnie wzdycha. Nie z ulgą lub z żalem, po prostu wzdycha, bez większego powodu. — Na razie nie będę.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową, usilnie starając się wyrzucić z głowy to na razie. Kaito mówi dalej, nie dając jej zbyt długo skupić się na samej sobie.

— Harumaki--

— Nie mów tak do mnie — przerywa mu, a Kaito się śmieje.

Ma głośny, zaraźliwy śmiech.

II. the second

— Skarbie?

Kaito wykrzywia jej dłoń i wyciąga z jej dłoni klucz do jej własnego pokoju, chociaż to nie jest tak szczególnie ważne — Maki i tak swój pokój trzyma zawsze otwarty. Klucz ląduje na stole, a Harukawa krzywi się, mimo że jej ręka wcale jej nie boli. Chłopak zrobił to tak delikatnie, że ciężko było stwierdzić, czy nie ćwiczył tego wcześniej. W każdym razie, kiedy klucz uderza w drewniany stolik z hukiem, Maki wyciąga swój nadgarstek z uścisku Kaito i krzywi się delikatnie.

— Nie mów tak do mnie — odpowiada natychmiast, ale przy tym nie potrafi odetchnąć.

Kaito jest idiotą, który działa swoim sercem. Tylko. Maki nie wie, czy to w sumie złe — na pewno niebezpieczne, tak, jak mówił Monokuma, emocje nigdy dobrze nie wpływają na takie gry jak ta. W tym nadal było to naprawdę piękne.

Kiedy Maki rozmawia z Kaito, przypomina sobie zazwyczaj sierociniec; dzieciak, który śmieje się, kiedy nie powinien, stara się wszystkim pomóc i zawsze mu czegoś brakuje. Może nie jedzenia ani ciepłego miejsca, ani dobrych przyjaciół; Kaito definitywnie brakowało zdrowego rozsądku.

— Kaito — mamrocze Maki i pociera swoją rękę. — Co chcesz zrobić?

Momota kręci głową, powoli, ale chyba nieco niepewnie. Kaito nie mówi jej dużo, ale Maki potrafi zrozumieć tyle, ile chce wiedzieć.

A Maki zdecydowanie nie chce wiedzieć, że Kaito powoli umiera, stacza się, przesypuje jak piasek między jej palcami. Kaszle i wymiotuje krwią po nocach; i udaje, że nic mu nie jest. Kłamie i powoduje, że przez to nikt nie wie jak zareagować na fakty oczywiste.

Chociaż cóż, może tylko dla Maki była to _sprawa oczywista._

— Naprawdę pasuje do ciebie _skarbie_ — mamrocze Kaito, a jego dłoń sięga do jej policzka. Maki czuje chęć odcięcia mu jej (przyzwyczajenie), ale pozwala, żeby pogłaskał jej policzek.

Cała sytuacja z jej pokojem nagle idzie w zapomnienie, kiedy Kaito robi jeszcze jeden krok do przodu, tak, żeby byli tuż obok siebie i zbliża twarz do jej twarzy.

Maki całowała się w przeszłości, oczywiście, dziwnie, żeby tak nie było; nigdy nie było to dlatego, że chciała, ale bardziej dlatego, że po prostu musiała. Wszystkie pocałunki były zimne i mokre, obrzydliwe, wywoływały w niej odruch wymiotny — usta Kaito nie są jednak jak usta kogokolwiek innego.

Są ciepłe i szorstkie, ale nie na to Maki zwróciła uwagę. Nos Kaito zaczepia się o jej nos (to kłopotliwe, ale dziwnie przyjemne), ich oczy nie zamykają się przy pocałunku (nie przeszkadza to żadnemu z nich), a ich pozycja jest co najmniej denna, nie mówiąc już o tym, jak bardzo niewygodna.

— Nie pasuje — odpowiada w końcu, a dłonią odsuwa od siebie Kaito.

Nie odpowiada już jej, bo drzwi laboratorium się otwierają, a do środka wchodzi Saihara.

III. the last

— Skarbie — z ust Kaito nie wypływają żadne słowa, ale układa je powoli w sylaby, tak, żeby Maki mogła zrozumieć to, co mówi.

Chce się jej płakać. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy odeszła z sierocińca, chce się jej płakać aż tak bardzo przez kogoś, komu nigdy nie zrobiła krzywdy, a on nigdy nie zrobił krzywdy jej. Chce usiąść na ziemi, ukryć twarz w ramionach i zacząć płakać, aż w końcu nie wypłyną z niej wszystkie emocje. Wzrok Kaito jest jednak hipnotyzujący, trzyma ją w pozycji stojącej, mimo że w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy.

Saihara znowu się odzywa, mówi coś, stara się zrozumieć. _Znowu_. Maki nie ma mu tego za złe, po prostu nie potrafi sama się pozbierać na tyle, żeby móc porozmawiać z nimi. Po raz ostatni — ich trójka była razem praktycznie od początku. Rozmawiali o rzeczach głupich i niepotrzebnych, Maki irytujących, kompletnie zajmujących jej czas i niedających jej nic konkretnego.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy mogli odbyć rozmowę we trójkę, ale Maki nie jest w stanie przetworzyć w swojej głowie informacji. Rozumie słowa Saihary, jego roztrzęsiony głos, rozumie nerwowe podrygi Kaito, ale nie jest w stanie tego wszystkiego połączyć w jeden, wspólny obraz.

— Skarbie — powtarzają usta Kaito, a Maki zagryza wargę i patrzy w górę, na moment odwracając uwagę od Momoty. Kiedy znowu spuszcza na niego wzrok, Kaito się uśmiecha. — Przepraszam.

Przeprasza ją? Za co? Za to, że uratował jej życie? Maki powoli kręci głową i odrzuca to wszystko od siebie — to nie był czas na złość. Kaito umrze, a Maki miała doświadczenie z osobami, które umierały; jej ostatnim wspomnieniem nie mogła być wściekłość.

— Nie mów tak do mnie — odpowiada na głos, wytrącając Saiharę z równowagi. Detektyw patrzy na nią i nagle ucicha, chyba rozumiejąc, że ta dwójka musi wymienić ze sobą sam na sam z dwa zdania.

Kaito uśmiecha się i kiwa powoli głową.

— Skarbie — powtarza na głos, a Maki tym razem się nie krzywi i pozwala, żeby łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach.

IV. after

— Co teraz?

Saihara patrzy na nią tak, jakby przez moment rozważał, czy może się odezwać. Himiko nie zwróciła się do żadnego z nich konkretnie, po prostu rzuciła pytanie w powietrze, pewnie nawet nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi. Maki milczy, wpatrując się w horyzont, a Shuuichi mówi coś Himiko.

Gra jest skończona. Nikt więcej nikogo w tej grze nie zabije, nigdy. Maki czuje pewien spokój, gdy o tym myśli, a przy tym boli ją brzuch — kiedy wszystko jeszcze trwało, nie chciała o tym myśleć, ale teraz... Gdy wszystko dobiegło do końca, jest o wiele dalej od bycia szczęśliwą, niż była na początku. Jest spokojna, ale nie jest szczęśliwa.

Cóż, nigdy nie można było mieć wszystkiego.

— Skarbie — mamrocze pod nosem, a Saihara i Himiko natychmiast patrzą na nią. Maki jest jednak daleko od nich; myślami siedzi pomiędzy gwiazdami i ziemią, daleko od wszystkiego, co ją martwiło. — Skarbie pasuje.

Saihara sunie palcami po jej plecach i lekko ją klepie, a Himiko tylko się uśmiecha. Siedzą na trawie, a słońce ich ogrzewa. Zgliszcza akademii nadal się dopalają i walą, ale całą trójką są zbyt daleko, żeby im to przeszkadzało.

Wszyscy stracili wszystko i nie zyskali nic; a przy tym na moment mieli to, o czym mogli marzyć. Na moment. Parę minut, godzin, dni.

I może tyle wystarczyło, żeby żyć dalej.


End file.
